La Mejor Imagen del Alma Humana
by TheDarkestSupernova
Summary: Las historias de nuestras vidas están escritas en nuestra piel. Johnlock. Traducción.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a_ Sherlock_ pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.

Esta es una traducción autorizada por **SwissMiss **que pueden encontrar aquí: archiveofourown **(****punto) **org/works/413343

Cover Art por:** xistentiaangst**

* * *

**The Best Picture of the Human Soul**

Una vez, John Watson conoció a una mujer que tenía trece corazones en la parte baja de su antebrazo. Todos eran rosas, y uno incluso tenía unas pequeñas alas brotando de él. Los corazones no siempre significan amor, pero en ella sí. Ella era una persona común, con sombra azul en los ojos, labios rojos, y un corazón dorado en una cadena alrededor de su cuello, como si las flores rosáceas en su brazo no fuesen suficientes. Una de ellas era para él, le había dicho a John emocionada, la mañana que apareció.

Se habían conocido la noche anterior, en una de esas alocadas fiestas después de los exámenes finales en la escuela de medicina. Ella iba a ser pediatra. John se quedó mirando la fresca y perfectamente formada marca, prueba de lo que ella había susurrado en su boca la noche anterior, mientras se mecía suavemente sobre él y la parte posterior de sus muslos pegajosos de sudor.

Ella quería comprobar si él tenía algunas marcas nuevas –no conocía su cuerpo lo suficientemente bien ya que estaba oscuro cuando tropezaron en su habitación la noche anterior y no se habían preocupado por encender ninguna de las luces mientras se desvestían el uno al otro con dedos torpes por el alcohol. Él no quería. Sabía que no estaba enamorado, no sentía casi nada por ella excepto una vaga vergüenza; no es como si necesitara revisar su cuerpo para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Tampoco quería que viera todas las secretas imágenes alrededor de su cuerpo, incluso si ella desconocía el significado de muchas de ellas. Sólo quería hallar sus pantalones, enjuagar el sabor ácido de su boca, y salir de allí. Le había dicho que la llamaría.

Hasta el día de hoy, no puede, ni por su vida, recordar el nombre de ella, pero está seguro –si aún sigue viva- que tiene un corazón rosa en la parte más alta de su brazo izquierdo que le recuerda a él. Espera que al menos haya agregado uno más.

Cuando John tenía 5 años, su familia fue a Newquay. En su primer día allí, John corrió directo hacía las olas y lo sacudieron. No se encontraba en peligro real –su padre estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros detrás de él- pero entró en pánico y trago agua, pensó que iba a morir. Por la tarde, una ola negra apareció sobre su séptima costilla.

También tenía el árbol que le hizo romperse el brazo justo en el punto de flexión y una imagen de Puppy, el perro de la familia, en su cadera izquierda. Ninguna de esas imágenes son siempre literales salvo algunas que usualmente aparecen en tu infancia antes que tu cerebro aprenda sobre la metáfora y el simbolismo.

Por ejemplo, tiene una mariposa en su pectoral superior izquierdo, de cuando dejó de lado su carrera médica para unirse al ejército. Estuvo desconcertado sobre eso por un tiempo, pero Harry lo corrigió inmediatamente "_Maldita sea Johnny, significa que estabas destinado a ser un soldado, al igual que todo lo que te ha traído hasta este punto. Emergiendo desde el núcleo y la mierda. Ahora pásame la cerveza" _

Ahora, la única ala esta arrugada y deformada, entrecortada por la cicatriz que una bala del ejercito Talibán le dejo, pero la mariposa por sí misma, es un constante recordatorio del soldado que permanece en su interior, incluso si ahora es miembro de un batallón.

La manzana en la base de su pene la descubrió el mismo. No se percató de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que debió haber aparecido algunos días atrás, cuando reconoció que se sentía atraído hacia otro hombre. Un conocimiento prohibido, carnal y necesario pero probablemente peligroso.

No obtienes una por cada acontecimiento en tu vida. Eso sería un poco ridículo. Si tu piel reaccionara cada vez que estornudas, que comes huevo o te cortas con papel. Sólo cosas que tienen un fuerte impacto emocional, positivo o negativo, terminan impresos en tu piel, un recordatorio permanente para ti y para el mundo de como tu estadía a través de esta existencia terrenal te ha marcado.

Algunas personas están cubiertas con llamativas extensiones de color, azules y dorados dragones expulsando fuego por la espalda, y sistemas solares completos envolviendo sus cuellos, verdes y rojos planetas orbitando soles amarillos. Otros son más modestos, con finos y negros trazos asomándose en sus escotes o sutiles colores pastel en sus tobillos y detrás de sus orejas.

Cuando estaba haciendo su turno en PEDS* durante su año de egreso, uno de sus pacientes fue un niño con el Síndrome de Angelman que llegó con otalgia. Sólo tenía 6 años, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente cubierto de una explosión vibrante de mar verde, un amanecer rosa y jugo de naranja. Cada experiencia fue regocijante y una maravilla para él.

Otra paciente, de su turno en psicología, era negra desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies, como si hubiese sido atrapada en resbaladizo petróleo, como un ave de mar, emergiendo pesada y grumosa y a punto de morir.

A veces las marcas eran enteramente abstractas, símbolos o curvas cuyos significados eran comprensibles solo para las personas cuyos cuerpos los adornaban (y a veces ni siquiera para ellos). Había una rama completa de la psicología dedicada a la interpretación de pictogramas. La terapista de John, Ella, habría tenido un día de campo, con el cáliz en su antebrazo lleno de sangre (le dijo a alguien que le preguntó que era vino, pero él sabía bien lo que era) y la cuna construida por fémures y tibias en su abdomen bajo.

No fue posible deshacerse de ellos. Bueno, excepto a través de donantes de injertos de piel, pero eso requería una dependencia de por vida al rechazo de medicamentos, y el tono de la piel nunca volvía a ser el mismo. Los injertos de tu propia piel de otras partes del cuerpo eran inútiles; tus células continuaban siendo tus células y retenían las marcas de tus experiencias. Simplemente podía re-manifestarse cualquiera que hubiese estado allí antes.

Nunca podrás borrar tu pasado.

Los artistas del tatuaje hicieron un buen trabajo, retocando colores que se han desvanecido con la edad añadiendo decoraciones, como un 'yin' para un existente 'yang', o resaltar con destellos una coronilla, o incluso pintar sobre imágenes no deseadas o embarazosas, convertir un montón de mierda en una maceta o una Esvástica en una cruz Celta.

Y, por supuesto, para los pocos individuos que han nacido sin la tendencia, un artista del tatuaje podía crear vidas enteras permitiéndoles mezclarlas. Si mirabas cuidadosamente podías notar la diferencia, por supuesto. Los tatuajes tendían a aligerar los colores en los bordes volviéndose difusos a través del tiempo.

Nadie sabía exactamente porque en la piel de algunas personas nunca floreció el testimonio de sus experiencias; una incapacidad genética para producir los pigmentos, quizá, o malnutrición. O la falta de emociones profundas, en primer lugar. Ausencia total o casi total de dermal autogeneración espontánea, era uno de los criterios listados en DSM-IV por Desorden Antisocial de la Personalidad. Con el fin de evitar el estigma, la mayoría de las personas que no se desarrollaron de forma natural -incluso si la causa era mundana u orgánica- al menos podían obtener un par de tatuajes realizados en sitios prominentes.

Es por eso que John se sorprendió de encontrar que la piel de Sherlock Holmes era impoluta, blanca, como la de un recién nacido.

Al principio no se percató de ello, por supuesto, aquel día en el laboratorio del Bart's. Sherlock usaba mangas largas, cubría todo, excepto sus manos, rostro y cuello y no recordaba haber escuchado que esas áreas permanecieran sin marcar naturalmente.

Más tarde, en Lauriston Gardens, Sally Donovan le advirtió sobre Sherlock.

—Es un psicópata. ¿No te has enterado que no tiene ninguna marca?

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo has visto desnudo?

Sally le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, patas de gallo arrugando el resplandor en su sien izquierda. —He visto lo suficiente. Él no hace un secreto de eso, de todos modos. Está orgulloso. Algo sobre no ser esclavo de los sentimientos.

John se despertó a la mañana siguiente de haberle disparado a Jefferson Hope, con un león a lo ancho de su espalda superior.

Después de mudarse al 221B, mantuvo un ojo alerta de vez en cuando, sólo para probar que Sally estaba equivocada. Generalmente Sherlock también se mantenía bien cubierto dentro del departamento, pero John notó la palidez, los pies delgados desnudos, la estrecha 'V' de su camisa, la enorme brecha en el cuello de su bata, el color crema de la piel de sus antebrazos cuando enrollaba sus mangas para protegerlas de las salpicaduras de ácidos u orina de caballo. Para él eso no significaba nada de cualquier forma.

Sherlock, sin embargo, parecía estar fascinado por las imágenes en el cuerpo de John.

—¿Es ese un álamo? —Le preguntó una mañana apuntando al árbol en el brazo de John.

John lo miró. —Es un árbol. No lo sé ¿Es un álamo? —Lo había tenido por treinta años y nunca se había preguntado qué tipo de árbol era.

—¿Puedo? —Sherlock agarró el brazo de John antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, jalándolo a través de la mesa. Recorrió su dedo, trazó el contorno, inclinándose demasiado cerca que John podía sentir su respiración erizándole el vello del brazo.

—¿Y? —Preguntó John tranquilamente, mientras continuaba comiendo su tostada con la otra mano.

—¿Te rompiste algo mientras caías, o rescataste a alguien de ahí?

—Rompí mi brazo. Justo aquí.

Sherlock gruñó y se movió de la silla.

—En realidad no te di permiso ¿lo sabías, no? —Dijo John, pero no movió su brazo.

Sherlock enderezó su cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Algún problema?

John se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no. Aunque mirarlos es considerado íntimo. —Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, sus ojos mirando a Sherlock sobre el borde de su taza.

Sherlock se burló. —Si ese fuera el caso no podría mirar el ojo de Sally Donovan.

—Bueno no. No de ese modo. No estando a su lado tocando e intentando deducir qué lo causo.

—Es obvio porque lo tiene. —Sherlock dijo despectivamente—. Aburrido. No necesito estar cerca de ella para averiguarlo.

—Aun así.

Sherlock soltó el brazo de John y se sentó de nuevo. —Si te molesta-

—No me molesta. —Dijo John firmemente y se inclinó hacia adelante para poner su brazo al alcance de Sherlock otra vez—. Pero no esperes que explique todos para ti. Algunos están fuera del límite permitido.

Sherlock observó a John cuidadosamente y después miró rápidamente hacia abajo. La tentación era demasiado grande. Tomó el antebrazo de John con ambas manos y casi presionó su nariz contra él. —¿Es eso sangre?

* * *

—¿Qué tan a menudo obtienes nuevas? —Sherlock preguntó una tarde reclinado desde su sofá.

John hizo una pausa a su tecleo de dos dedos. —¿Nuevas qué?

—Imágenes dérmicas espontaneas.

—Er… no hay horario. —John dijo—. De todas formas no hago una revisión de cuerpo completo a diario. No puedo darte una respuesta concreta.

Sherlock suspiró, obviamente insatisfecho. —¿Cuándo fue que apareció la última entonces? _Cuando_ _te diste cuenta_—. Agregó con malicia.

—Hace algunas semanas.

—Así que, cuando te mudaste aquí.

—En ese tiempo, sí. Aunque, como acabo de decir, no me percate exactamente en qué momento fue. Me tomó un par de días.

—¿Qué es? ¿En dónde lo tienes?

—Si, bien, ¿recuerdas aquello sobre no sobrepasar límites? Este es uno de ellos.

Sherlock se arqueó para mirar por encima de John. John estaba muy enfocado recolectando cartas de su portátil, con la mirada fija firmemente en la pantalla.

—Interesante. —Murmuró Sherlock.

* * *

A medida que las semanas transcurrían, lesiones menores se presentaron mientras estaban en búsqueda de criminales (lesiones que necesitaron ser atendidas por el Dr. Watson), el tobillo derecho de Sherlock (torcido al saltar de la ventana de un segundo piso), su pantorrilla derecha (desgarrada por un clavo oxidado), el codo izquierdo (contusión por romperle la nariz a un matón), y rodilla izquierda (golpeado con un tubo de hierro), todas resultaron ser bastante inapropiadas. Sherlock miraba a John cuidadosamente mientras cada nuevo parche en la piel virgen era revelado. John prefería no comentar nada, más allá de cualquier reclamo sobre las imprudencias que le ocasionaban las lesiones.

Después, llegó el sábado por la noche, cuando un asesino puso un cuchillo en la garganta de Sherlock. En el momento en que fueron capaces de capturarlo, el cuello de Sherlock estaba cubierto de sangre. No fue en la carótida, gracias a Dios, pero Lestrade quería llamar a una ambulancia de todas maneras. Mientras los dos hombres discutían, John removió la bufanda de Sherlock que había estado presionando su cuello e inspeccionó la herida lo mejor que pudo en la tenue luz de la lámpara de calle.

—No creo que necesite puntadas. —dijo— Banditas deberían funcionar.

Sherlock miró a Lestrade triunfante. —Nos vamos entonces.

Lestrade agitó su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación y preocupación pero los dejo ir con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente a dar sus declaraciones.

De regreso en el departamento, John sentó a Sherlock en la tapa del inodoro mientras se lavaba las manos y sacaba un par de guantes de latex.

—Vas a tener que quitarte la camisa también. —Dijo mientras sacaba toallitas de alcohol del kit de primeros auxilios.

Ahora no se sorprendió al encontrar que el torso de Sherlock no tenía marcas, aparte de varios lunares y pecas.

—Nunca has mencionado nada sobre eso. —Dijo Sherlock apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás para que John pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Yo, no teniendo ninguna _mancha imaginaria. —_Dijo, usando el termino médico.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Nada. No importa

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No

—Porque siempre puedes tener un tatuaje-

—¡Lo sé!

—Hay muchas razones por las cuales la gente no las tiene. —Dijo John suavemente

—¡No pedí un discurso!

—Sabes, esto podría ser más fácil si dejaras de mover tu mandíbula.

Sherlock cerró la boca y miró al techo.

Con cuidado John limpió la sangre seca. Sherlock tenía lunares y pecas en el cuello también. No era de extrañarse teniendo en cuenta lo imparcial que era. Se inclinó más cerca para mirar la herida y asegurarse de que no había ningún daño extraño en él. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que un lunar en el lado derecho del cuello de Sherlock tenía una forma ligeramente irregular. Consciente de la posibilidad de cáncer de piel, inclinó la cabeza de Sherlock hacia un lado para ver mejor. Parecía… bueno, se veía bastante parecido a un perfecto caballo miniatura. John parpadeó. Miró más de cerca para ver en otros lugares. El pequeño grupo detrás de su oreja eran estrellas y los dos en la base de la garganta, en conjunto, se parecían mucho a un signo de exclamación.

John se irguió. Sherlock le observaba con recelo por el rabillo del ojo, su cabeza aún se mantenía hacia atrás. Era posible que Sherlock no lo supiera. Eran realmente pequeñas. Era difícil decir cuál de ellos tenía menor magnitud, y sería imposible para Sherlock ver cualquiera de los que están en su cuello, parte superior del pecho o la espalda sin un espejo y algunas contorsiones. Pero, por otro lado, este era Sherlock Holmes.

Decidió, que si fuese él, le gustaría saber. —¿Alguna vez…

—Lo sé. —Dijo Sherlock secamente.

—Oh. —John rasgó un paquete de aluminio y sacó un aplicador de pegamento de banditas. —Definitivamente no un psicópata después de todo.

—Simplemente atrofiado emocionalmente. —Sherlock masculló.

—Podría haber otras razones.

—Dije que no quería discursos.

—Bien. —Aplicó el pegamento y luego terminó con un par de bandas adhesivas por precaución.—De acuerdo, ya lo has dicho. —John se quitó los guantes y se volvió hacia el fregadero para lavarse las manos. —Mantenlo seco por un par de días. Debería sanar bien, los bordes están limpios.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez has visto una formarse? —Preguntó Sherlock, apoyado en la pared exterior de la oficina de Lestrade.

De hecho, John había sido testigo de su aparición un par de veces. Después de que tuvo relaciones sexuales por primera vez, cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta que había un círculo oscuro formado en la parte superior de su brazo. Había limpiado el vapor del espejo y se quedó desnudo durante media hora, mientras el color rosa como el vino subió a la superficie, sangrado a través de la ropa. El símbolo de Marte era infantilmente transparente, pero había cosas peores. Como el corredor de bolsa que se había presentado a trabajar con la imagen de un pene en su rostro (aunque esto sólo podría haber sido un mito urbano. Aun así, la mayoría de la gente tenía un tubo de Dermablend en su gabinete de medicinas para tales emergencias).

—Sí. —Respondió—. ¿Y tú?

Sherlock frunció el ceño. —¿Te imaginas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que mantener las partes de mi cuerpo bajo un microscopio, esperando que algo suceda?

—Claro, lo siento. —dijo John, frotándose los ojos. Estaban secos y pegajosos por falta de sueño—. Umh, supongo que sólo un poco de... no sé cómo explicarlo. Disipándolo, supongo. Es como una sombra al principio, luego se pone más oscuro, hasta que se puede decir lo que es.

—Si en algún momento notas que una está a punto de aparecer-

—Bien. —John estuvo de acuerdo antes de que él realmente pensara en ello, porque había estado despierto durante veintitrés horas seguidas y no había comido en siete.

Pero, por supuesto, mintió, porque al día siguiente Moriarty comenzó su juego. Moriarty, que tenía una araña arrastrándose en su cuello.

Después de la piscina, John estaba muy seguro de que había aparecido una nueva. Recordó que le prometió a Sherlock que podría mirar, pero primero que nada, eso implicaría que tendría que sentarse frente a Sherlock, casi o completamente desnudo, por varias horas probablemente, ya que no había forma de saber dónde o cuándo se mostraría. Y en este punto eso no podía ser una opción.

La segunda opción estaba relacionada, ya que estaba aprehensivo sobre qué imagen se formaría. Si su cuerpo elegía que ahora era el mejor momento para mostrar ángeles y arcos en él, no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría Sherlock. O, mejor dicho, cómo iba a manejar la reacción de Sherlock.

Así que cuando llegaron a casa, se excusó por el cansancio (no era en realidad una mentira), se encerró en su habitación y completamente desnudo hizo un chequeo de cuerpo completo, o tanto como le fue posible con un espejo en la mano.

Dormitaba, sentado en la cama acurrucado bajo su edredón, comprobando cada media hora más o menos hasta que se despertó y descubrió que habían pasado varias horas.

Se destapo y miró por encima de su torso, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pies, utilizó el espejo para mirar su cara, las orejas, el cuello y la espalda. Nada. Estaba extrañamente decepcionado y perplejo. Pensó que iba a morir. Si las cosas hubieran sido ligeramente diferentes, probablemente lo habría hecho. No sólo eso, sino que Sherlock había sido... expresivo. La forma en que miró a John, mientras tomaba sus hombros. John pensó que vio un destello de algo allí, lo suficiente como para permitirse sentir esperanza. Y por estas razones, había estado más de medio día, esperando algo espectacular, como el león.

Tal vez su cuerpo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para trabajar a través de las emociones y transformar la adrenalina, la cortisona, la serotonina y la dopamina en pigmentos y organizarlos de una manera significativa. O tal vez la nueva imagen era tan pequeña que se había perdido, o estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, debajo de su pelo, o algún otro lugar que no podía ver por su propia cuenta.

Hizo el espejo a un lado, sólo para ver una mancha de oro en su mano izquierda que no había estado allí antes.

Una llave.

Se sentía avergonzado. No sabía lo que simbolizaba (¿él siendo la última pepita y de este modo la 'llave' para el final del juego?) pero obviamente no era nada que tuviese que mantener alejado de Sherlock. Algo bueno, también; no podía ocultarlo exactamente, estando allí en medio de su palma.

Sherlock se encorvó en su silla, vestido para dormir y tocando su violín cuando John bajó las escaleras. No levantó la vista, se limitó a seguir con una mirada perdida un punto en la pared opuesta, una mirada sombría en su rostro.

—Tengo una nueva. —Dijo John mientras daba un bostezo. —Venía a decírtelo, pero me quedé dormido. —Era en parte verdad, estaba dormido cuando apareció y habría dejado ver a Sherlock una vez que hubiese identificado que sería. —Lo siento, quizá la próxima vez.

Sherlock se enderezó. —¿Qué es? —Preguntó, evaluando a John bruscamente.

John le tendió su mano. —Una llave. No tengo ni maldita idea de lo que significa.

Sherlock tomó la mano de John y en un ángulo hacia la ventana, frotó su pulgar sobre la imagen, luego la soltó y se desvaneció de nuevo apuntando hacía el mismo lugar otra vez. —Una llave… —Dijo con algo parecido a la admiración.

John tomó su mano, sintiendo todavía el fantasma del toque de Sherlock.

—¿Tiene algún sentido para ti? —preguntó, porque aun pensaba que esto podría ser algo importante.

—¿Hmm? —Sherlock lanzó una mirada a John, luego agitó los dedos en un gesto de desestimación. —No, no tengo idea.

—Oh bien. No importa. —John se arrastró a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té.

* * *

Cerca de una semana después, Sherlock aprovechó el momento en que John apareció después de un turno en la clínica.

—¿Alguna vez has notado una conexión entre cualquiera de tus marcas y las de alguien más?

John colgó su abrigo. ¿Realmente era mucho pedir que al menos una vez Sherlock le permitiera una taza de té antes de exigirle decir lo que piensa? —Lo siento, no te entiendo. —Dijo.

Sherlock hizo un sonido de impaciencia. —Me refiero a una experiencia compartida. Tú y otra persona en un accidente automovilístico. Y después, terminan con la misma marca.

—Esa es una imagen agradable.

—¿Lo has notado? —Sherlock insistió.

—Nunca he estado en un accidente automovilístico, gracias a Dios. —Dijo John mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Ese era sólo un ejemplo, no tiene importancia qué, cualquier experiencia compartida; recibir un disparo, lanzarse en paracaídas de un avión, ganar un partido de futbol, encontrar ese maldito suéter en el cubo de basura; Jesús, no sé lo que te hace emocional.

—Este suéter no salió del cubo de basura.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y se agachó sobre su ordenador portátil. —No importa.

John tomó una botella de cerveza de la nevera y se dejó caer en su sillón. Necesitaría algo más fuerte con Sherlock de ese modo. —Sí, entiendo a que te refieres. Nunca había pensado en ello, para ser honesto.

—¿Es agradable, ir por la vida siendo tan espectacularmente poco observador? ¿De qué sirve que tengas todas esas… —Sherlock hizo una floritura con su elegante mano—…imágenes alrededor tuyo si no prestas atención?

John se encogió de hombros. —No sé. — Tomó un trago de su cerveza—. ¿Por qué de pronto estás tan interesado, de todos modos?

—Investigación. —Sherlock gruñó.

—¿Un caso?

Sherlock dudó por un segundo antes de responder. —Sí.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Aparentemente no. —Dijo Sherlock y comenzó a escribir muy rápido.

* * *

Continuaron más casos, y cuasi accidentes; Irene y Bond Air, Henry Knight y el gas nervioso. Sherlock se dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas y aparentemente se dignó a ser llevado al hospital para ser examinado. John lo atribuyó a su práctica influencia mental. Sherlock continuó mostrando interés por las imágenes que decoran el cuerpo de John.

—Permites que tus novias las vean. —Sherlock se quejó un día lluvioso y sin casos—. Incluso a las que acabas de conocer.

—Si, quitarse la ropa es en parte el punto del ejercicio —John comentó secamente con un ojo puesto en el partido que se transmitía en la tele.

—Ellas ni siquiera se preocupaban por verlas.

—Candy lo hizo.

—¿Candy? ¿En serio? ¿Realmente la gente llama a sus hijos Candy? Candy era un devoto religioso en busca de la señal de la bestia.

—Basta. —John suspiró—. ¿Es realmente importante para ti? Jesús, yo no… —Bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la cara—. Son sólo imágenes. No significan nada fuera de contexto. —No estaba claro si estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo o a Sherlock.

Sherlock lo miraba intensamente. John se pasó la lengua por los labios y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Sólo mi camisa, Sherlock. Esto ya está sobrepasando muchos límites.

Sherlock se levantó de un salto, con una expresión alegre en su rostro. — Sí, está bien. —Observó con impaciencia mientras John titubeaba en sus botones. —Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿es necesario que lo haga por ti?

—¡No! —John mantuvo sus ojos apartados mientras se sacaba la parte inferior de la camisa fuera del pantalón y sacaba sus brazos. Prácticamente podía saborear la anticipación de Sherlock mientras tomaba la parte inferior de su chaleco y se lo quitó por la cabeza.

—Ven aquí, donde puedo ver mejor. —Dijo Sherlock.

John se puso de pie y se movió obedientemente al espacio libre en el medio de la sala de estar. Juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, de pie en posición de descanso, fijó su mirada hacia el frente en el espejo, y exhaló lentamente.

Los dedos de Sherlock se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mariposa y la cicatriz. —¿Estos se relacionan? —Preguntó con evidente emoción.

—Uhm… indirectamente, supongo. La mariposa es de cuando decidí unirme al ejército. La cicatriz… bueno ya lo sabes.

—Sí. Fascinante.

John bajó la mirada hacia la oscura cabeza de Sherlock, moviéndose sistemáticamente adelante y atrás frente a su pecho; demasiado peligroso. De pronto, sus ojos regresaron de nuevo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Sherlock continuó inspeccionando su pecho y estómago, arrastrando sus dedos por la piel de John, aquí y allá, sus movimientos profesionales, el toque de un científico, explorando y catalogando. John comenzó a relajarse. Sherlock dedujo un buen número de las imágenes, o casi, y John dio una breve explicación de las demás.

—En serio, John. —Dijo Sherlock con una risita mientras golpeaba el círculo y la flecha en su bícep. —Como si hubiese alguna duda.

John sonrió. —Tenía diecisiete años, ¿qué esperabas?

Cuando Sherlock se movió detrás de él, John dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante porque sabía en lo que Sherlock estaría más interesado.

—Conseguí esa protegiendo a alguien. —Dijo en su cuello.

Los dedos de Sherlock recorrieron la parte superior de su espalda, acariciando el flanco del león, siguiendo la curva de su cola alrededor del hombro de John. John se obligó a no reaccionar. ¿Era porque sabía de la conexión entre Sherlock y el león, que sentía que su toque se prolongaba ahora? ¿Acariciando, en lugar de tomar nota, preguntando en lugar de deduciendo?

—Debe haber sido alguien importante. —Dijo Sherlock.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es muy grande?

—Bueno, sí.

—El tamaño no importa. —Dijo John antes de percatarse de como sonaba eso. Miró por encima de su hombro a Sherlock, quien estaba sonriendo, y comenzó a reír.

—Ciertamente —Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo. Sus ojos volvieron a la espalda de John, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, John torció su torso de pronto y rozó el brazo de Sherlock.

—Lo digo en serio Sherlock. —Dijo—. Tus… —Levantó la mano para tocar una de las 'pecas' de Sherlock en su cuello—. No importa. Son tan significativas.

Sherlock se tensó y frunció el ceño, incómodo. John se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia delante, su corazón latiendo en su pecho. —Lo siento. — murmuró John.

—No, está bien. —Dijo Sherlock. Hubo silencio por varios segundos, y John empezó a preguntarse si Sherlock había terminado, pero no se movía.

Por último, hubo un débil roce de tela, y luego John sintió dos de los dedos de Sherlock trazando desde la mitad de su columna vertebral hasta el borde de sus pantalones. La serpiente continuaba más allá, por supuesto. John apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

—Y alguien te traicionó aquí. —Sherlock dijo en voz baja— ¿Alguien que tal vez, hizo un ridículo de sí mismo?

—Podría haberlo hecho, sí. —Dijo John con fuerza.

—Es fascinante, cómo el cuerpo sabe… cosas de las que incluso no estamos conscientes.

—El cuerpo es la mejor imagen del alma humana.

* * *

—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Lestrade.

John pasó saliva. No, por supuesto que no estaba listo. Ellos no lo necesitaban para hacer esto. Era sólo una formalidad, un tecnicismo. No había duda. Pero él asintió con la cabeza. Este era el último favor que podía hacer por su amigo.

Molly se encogió un poco al mismo tiempo que tiró de la sábana con cuidado de nuevo a la altura de sus hombros. Su rostro había sido limpiado, aunque todavía había montones de sangre en su cabello lacio. Su rostro ya estaba gris, pero por suerte alguien había cerrado sus ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo. Por supuesto que tendrían que realizar una autopsia, para averiguar si él había estado bajo la influencia de narcóticos, o una enfermedad terminal (lo que de alguna manera podría hacer esto más fácil de comprender, aunque no más fácil de soportar) o algo, _cualquier cosa_, para darles respuestas a por qué había hecho esto.

John asintió, tratando de no mirar directamente a su cara. —Sí, es… —Se aclaró la garganta, forzándose a si mismo a seguir hablando—. Es Sherlock —Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando notó algo en el borde doblado de la sábana. Una línea de color en el pectoral izquierdo de Sherlock. Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se hizo profunda y su visión comenzó a acercarse, para centrarse en esa teñida parte de piel.

—Lo siento, Molly… —Dijo al mismo tiempo que le zumbaban los oídos— ¿Podrías… tirar de la sábana un poco hacia atrás… tengo que…

Había una imagen de una caja en el pecho de Sherlock.

—¿Lo sabias? —Preguntó Molly en voz baja.

John negó con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre su boca, ahogando un sonido que amenazaba con estallar.

—Cristo, él no era un… —Dijo Lestrade—. Lo siento. —Se corrigió ante la mirada penetrante de John—. Por supuesto que no lo era.

La caja era sencilla y cuadrada, probablemente de madera, dadas las estrías que se parecían a una fibra suavemente pulida. Podría ser que hubiese contenido cigarrillos, joyería o papelería. Pero John creyó tener una idea de lo que tendría en el interior. No era sitio para una cosa, pero también estaba el hecho de que en la cara de la caja había una cerradura. John ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a su mano. Tenía su forma memorizada. Estuvo desconcertado sobre ello por horas, noches, incapaz de entender lo que su cerebro estaba tratando de decirle, pero usándolo como recordatorio del momento en que él y Sherlock habían comprometido sus vidas el uno por el otro. Su mano ya se estaba moviendo sobre la caja antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, bajando al tacto-

La sábana regreso de golpe a lo largo de la cara de Sherlock. —Lo siento John. —Dijo Molly mordiendo su labio sin mirarlo—. Mejor no.

Lestrade dio una palmada al hombro de John y lo condujo con suavidad. —Yo te haré saber tan pronto como tenga los resultados de la autopsia.

John dejó la mano a su lado y se dejó guiar. Se permitió tomar un respiro. Tuvo que; había manchas en el borde de su visión. Se fue con paso inseguro en el rígido espacio de metal y azulejo. Su pulso punzando en su palma. En la fracción de segundo en que Molly había levantado la sábana para remplazarla, bramó y John vislumbró otros parches de color: en el interior de la parte superior del brazo de Sherlock, el abdomen, el costado. Colores que no estaban allí la noche que John curó el cuello de Sherock. En ese breve vistazo, él no había sido capaz de decir de que eran. Podrían haber sido tatuajes. Tal vez Sherock estaba experimentado con algo. Pero y si no -y John habría apostado todo lo que tenía que no eran falsos, no más falsos que el propio Sherlock- entonces la caja habría sido el primero. En la piscina, algo despertó en Sherlock. Y, aparentemente, John tenía la llave para eso. De repente tenía sentido por qué Sherlock había llegado a ser tan complaciente en cuanto a permitir a los extraños atender sus heridas.

Tuvo que -John se detuvo y trató de dar la vuelta. Tuvo que ver el resto de ellos. Pero ya estaban atravesando la puerta, a medio camino del ascensor, con el firme brazo de Lestrade alrededor de él, obligándolo a seguir adelante.

—No te preocupes John. Ella cuidara de él.

* * *

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, John se quitó toda la ropa y la puso en una bolsa de plástico para basura. Había sangre en sus pantalones de cuando se cayó en el pavimento, y el resto apestaba a morgue. Se fue desnudo al baño a orinar. La puerta de la habitación de Sherlock estaba cerrada. Se sintió enfermo.

A través de sus ojos medio cerrados, de pie sobre el inodoro, vio una mancha, algo oscuro en el centro de su pecho. Mierda, él no podía, absolutamente no, porque desde ahora podía decir lo que era, incluso estando al revés. Puso su mano sobre su cara, trató de presionar las lágrimas de regreso a sus ojos. Se sentó en el suelo del baño, los azulejos fríos en su piel.

* * *

En un cubículo en las entrañas de Barts, Sherlock se estaba poniendo la ropa que Molly se había apropiado de los perdidos y encontrados. Los pantalones eran ridículos –quien quiera que los hubiese tenido antes debe haber sido al menos seis veces más pesado- Se estiró por la camisa –revisada, por supuesto.

Tan pronto como se la puso, paso la palma de su mano sobre la imagen de la caja en su pecho, apoyando los nudillos allí por un momento, se había convertido en un hábito.

John lo sabía ahora. Sherlock esperaba que entendiera. Pensó que sí, juzgando por los sonidos que hizo. Esa había sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho, recostado allí, teniendo que escuchar a John haciendo esos sonidos. Pero tuvo que dejarle ver, tenía que decirle, de alguna manera, que a pesar de todo lo demás, lo que fuera que él y John tenían, era real. Sherlock tiró de los bordes de la camisa y comenzó a abotonarla. Mientras lo hacía, notó una mancha oscura en el centro de su pecho. Dejo la camisa abierta de nuevo. Ahora no era el momento, sintió la presión de su ventaja marcando distancia, en la confusión que siguió a la muerte de Moriarty. Pero no podía evitarlo, había tenido tan pocas oportunidades de observar a uno desarrollarse, y esto fue -sabía que era muy importante.

A medida que el contorno se hizo más claro y la entintada forma se presionaba a si misma sobre la superficie de su cuerpo, tuvo que sostener sus manos contra la mesa. Un jadeo involuntario se le escapo mientras algo en su pecho se apretaba y retenía.

Era un corazón negro.

_John._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

*PEDS: En pediatría, se trata a pacientes con problemas en el desarrollo, comportamiento, habilidades sociales, emocionales y de salud mental.

**Nota:** Sería maravilloso si pudiesen transmitir sus comentarios a la autora :)


End file.
